Love Story
by LoveIsBooks
Summary: Kel/Dom. Takes place after Lady Knight and Lord Raoul and Buri are already married. Neal and Yuki are not. Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

a/n. This is my first Fic, so please, go easy on me, even though I will accept flames and anonymous reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the settings, or anything like that. All I own is the plot. Maybe.

Chapter One

She loved him. It was that simple. He was the one for her, and she knew it.

But he didn't. At least, she didn't think he did. Sure, he flirted with her, smiled and winked at her, but it still wasn't the same. He didn't look at her as Cleon once had, as if she were the most precious thing in his life and he wanted to be with her forever.

Although, thinking back, the thing with Cleon hadn't gone so well.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan looked at the sunrise through the window of her room in New Hope's headquarters. She should be out practicing, she knew, but she was thinking about the squad of men who would be arriving later that day.

Well, she was thinking about their blue eyed sergeant, to be specific. They were coming to New Hope to bring correspondence from Forts Mastiff and Steadfast. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Kel's former knight master, told her a couple of months before at his wedding to expect the squad in the near future.

A messenger had been through New Hope the day before, alerting Kel to the squad that was even now riding toward them.

She tried not to show her excitement, but it took all of her skill to place the emotion behind her Yamani Mask, and even then she wasn't sure if it was working.

"Lady," a small voice called. "Lady, there's some riders coming up to the gate. Friendly. Figured you'd want to know."

Kel turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Tobe. I'll be right out."

Tobe bowed his way out of the room and shut the door. Kel watched him go with a smile on her face. He'd changed in the couple of years since she'd known him. But it was a good change.

She quickly changed into breeches and a tunic for the day and then looked in the mirror and smoothed her hair before she realized she was doing it. She brought her hand down and scowled at her reflection in the mirror.

She made her way as fast as possible to the infirmary and knocked on her best friend's door.

She was greeted with a loud snore, and laughed before pushing the door open. "Neal," she said. "Neal, the squad of the King's Own is here," she told him, going to shake him by the shoulder.

He turned over and grunted, but didn't wake up. Kel rolled her eyes. "Hey, Meathead!" she exclaimed, pulling his blankets down.

He awoke with a jolt, sitting straight up. When he saw it was just Kel, he groaned and tried to lay back down. "What are you doing here? I need sleep!" he exclaimed.

"The letters from Mastiff and Steadfast are about to gallop through the gate," she told him. "So get up!"

With much grumbling, Neal got out of bed and went to the other room to change. When he took too long, Kel sighed in frustration. "I'll meet you in the square," she told him, and left the room.

She walked through the town and stopped near the entrance. The gates were opening slowly already. Kel crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hold in her heart, which was suddenly beating too fast.

The ten man squad rode into New Hope in two lines. Kel scanned them for the man she was looking for, and she found him in the back of one of the lines. Domitan of Masbolle. Dom. She strode forward to greet the men, smiling widely.

"It's Mother!" one shouted, and then they were all dismounting to clap Kel on the back and greet her.

Kel laughed at the nickname. "How've you lads been?" she asked.

"Been better, been worse," one of the corporals, Wolset, said.

"You big oafs, stop crowding her," an amused voice rang out. Kel recognized it and tried to quell the shivers that raced along her spine. The man walked up and held out a hand. Kel grasped it and smiled into his sparkling blue eyes. "Kel," he said.

"Dom," she replied.

"Where's Meathead? I thought for sure he'd be here to welcome us. We do have letters from Yuki, you know."

"I don't think he knew that," Kel replied, laughing. "He probably thinks it's just notes from Lord Wyldon."

"We've got a few of those," Dom told her, nodding. "And a few from Lord Raoul, and a couple from Lady Alanna. She heard we were coming."

"I'll take them and Tobe can show you to your rooms." Kel turned and saw that Tobe was standing right behind her. "Tobe, will you show Sergeant Dom and the others to their rooms?" she asked him.

"Right away, Lady," Tobe said bowing.

Dom went back to his horse and reached into his saddlebags. He pulled out a few letters tied together with string and handed them to Kel. "Here you are, Lady Knight," he said, bowing slightly.

Kel laughed and took the letters. "Thank you. We'll take care of your horses, so don't worry about that. Just go with Tobe."

Dom smiled at her again and her stomach did a little flip. He was handsome as ever, even covered in the grime of the road. "See you at midday, Kel," he told her, and followed the young boy waiting for him and his men.

* * *

a/n. I hope you liked it! please review if you liked it, if you hated it, and if you want me to continue. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and that you will let me know how to make it better. Thank you so much. Sincerely, LoveIsBooks.


	2. Chapter Two

a/n. Here is chapter two! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It made me very happy to open my e-mail and see all of the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two

Neal came out of his room in a rush. Kel had told him to meet her in the square, but as he looked around, he couldn't find her. He frowned and looked around some more, standing on his toes to see over some of the townspeople who were out and about already.

He caught a flash of cloth heading into headquarters and knew it must be her. He walked over, nodding politely if not cheerily at the people he passed. He walked up to her room and knocked on the half open door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," he replied, and pushed the door open. She was sitting at her desk, which had papers strewn all over it, and had a letter in her hand.

"Finally decided to come out of your room, have you?" she asked, pursing her lips.

Neal cocked his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Neal shrugged. "I don't know. You don't usually snap at me until we're at the dinner table. And even then it's only because I don't eat my vegetables."

Kel glared at him. "Very funny, Neal."

He stepped closer, glancing down at the letters on her desk. "I guess those are from the Stump," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You guess right."

"Well? What do they say? And is there one for me?"

Kel sighed and shifted back in her seat. "There are several for you." She finally smiled a bit at his confused look. "Not all from Lord Wyldon. Some are from Yuki. I got one from her as well, asking me not to let you get killed."

Neal rolled his eyes. "If I die, it will be by her hand. Surely she knows that by now."

Kel grinned. "Well, maybe she wants to make sure you're not accidentally killed before you can marry her."

Neal smiled, glad Kel was finally getting back to herself. He knew he'd have to bring up the Stump's letter soon, but decided not to push it right now. Not seeing Kel smile was odd, and he didn't much care for it, as it meant bad things for anyone who got in her way. Especially him.

"If you don't mind, I'll take my letters and go back to the infirmary." Kel pushed over a small stack of letters and he picked them up off the desk. "When you're ready to tell me what the Stump told you to do, you know where to find me," he said quietly without looking at her, and then left the room.

He was walking down the stairs when he heard a voice call his name. Rather, call out, "Meathead!"

He turned and smiled at the young man coming toward him. They clasped forearms and hugged briefly. "Dom. Welcome to New Hope."

"Thanks. You've changed the outside a bit from when I was last here," Dom commented, referring to the Scanran banners and shields that hung from the outer walls of the town.

"The Lady Knight's idea. To keep morale up."

"How is she?"

"Kel?" Neal looked perplexed at the seeming deepness of Dom's question. "Fine, I suppose. Why?"

"No reason. Lord Raoul would probably kill me if I came back with a bad report, though. I think he misses her." Then Dom shrugged. "But what do I know?"

"She's okay. She's Kel. We don't often have conversations about our feelings. Sorry to disappoint."

Dom grinned. "Is that because of you or her that you don't talk about your feelings? You seem to have no problem talking about them with anyone else."

Neal reached over and shoved Dom's shoulder. "Shut your mouth," he growled. "Don't forget, you owe me some respect."

Dom laughed and bowed low. "Yes, Sir Meathead. How could I forget, Sir Meathead."

Neal groaned. "Great. I forgot what it's like having you around to call me 'Meathead' all the time. Kel usually only does it when I'm not paying attention to her."

Dom grinned. "More effective that way, probably," he said. The two men stopped in front of the stables. "Well, I'm going to check on the horses and make sure the men are settled, so I'll leave you here, Sir Meathead."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, Dom." They parted ways.

O.o

"I heard the decorations on the walls were your idea," Dom commented to Kel as they sat down next to each other at the noon meal. He was trying to distract her. She seemed a bit out of sorts, not like he'd ever seen her before.

She nodded and began to eat without looking at him. "I thought it would be nice to show everyone, including the townspeople here, that we mean business."

"Smart. It makes a warrior think twice before attacking."

Kel nodded. "Exactly."

"Kel, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Her hazel eyes shot to his, flickering in anger. _Wrong thing to say_, he thought, but kept her gaze. "Fine," she finally said, voice cold.

"It strange to see you without any amusement to brighten your face," he murmured, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Well, the days can't all be good ones," Kel bit off, and then finished eating silently. When she was done, she picked up her tray and went to give it to the people working kitchen duty that night. She smiled at them easily enough, but it wasn't her same smile. This one was forced, as was her humor tonight.

"What'd you do to her?" Neal asked, looking over. He'd been preoccupied with talking to one of the other men before now, but he'd noticed that the hard look in Kel's eyes was back.

"Nothing. At least, not on purpose. What's wrong with her?"

"Bad orders from the Stump, I think. She was fine this morning, but after she read the letters you gave to her, she's been in a bad mood." As Dom moved to get up, Neal raised an eyebrow. "I'd leave her alone. She's pretty good at using her tongue to hurt, when she wants. I think she learned it from my former knight master, personally." He sniffed. "Those two women should never be allowed around each other. They feed off each other. It's not a pretty sight, let me tell you."

Dom smiled. "I think I'll be all right," he said, and took his tray up before walking out the door.

* * *

a/n. Please send along your thoughts and anything you think I should do to make this story better. Thank you so much. Sincerely, LoveIsBooks.


	3. Chapter Three

a/n. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I still love opening my email to find reviews! I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Chapter Three

Dom found Kel up on the ledge on the outer walls of the fort. She was leaning against it, looking out at the land. "What do you want?" she asked sullenly.

"My friend back," Dom said simply.

Kel turned to look at him, and he saw the confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean? I'm still me."

"You're not acting like it. You've gotten difficult orders before, I assume. If I'm not mistaken, you didn't like your post at Haven at first, and look how that turned out." He swept his arm out, motioning toward the town.

She sighed. "I guess, but this is different. There's no way I can make the best of these orders."

Dom snorted softly. "Like the one you made the best of when Lord Wyldon told you not to go rescue the refugees?" he asked sarcastically.

Kel finally smiled a little. She'd disobeyed those orders directly, it was true, but it didn't mean she could do that with every set of orders she didn't like. When she told him that, he nodded thoughtfully.

"That was a bit of a special circumstance, I admit," he finally said. "But still, since I've known you, you've always managed to make the best of things. There must be something very wrong for you not to be optimistic about it."

"There is." Dom expected her to keep going and elaborate, but she didn't. She twined her fingers together and frowned outside the walls.

"Well?"

Kel sighed and shook her head slowly. "Well, I'm being taken from New Hope soon. I have two weeks left in the area. And then I have orders to go to Corus and be part of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami's guard."

"And you don't like it," Dom said, knowing her well enough to be sure.

"Not at all. I'll admit, I didn't want to come to Haven in the first place, but once I got there and had all of these people around me, it became something I loved. Now to be leaving? It doesn't seem right."

"That can't be it. That doesn't seem so bad."

"I'm going to be a guard, Dom. A guard."

"Isn't that what you are now? Isn't that what I am?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. We both do more useful things than just stand around nobles and cater to their whims."

"We're nobles, Kel," Dom reminded her with a smile. "And I doubt you'll be catering to their whims, not if you'll be protecting them. What's so wrong with it, anyway?"

"I'm a commander, Dom, not a guard!" Kel finally shouted. It took her a mere second before she looked contrite. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm not meant to be a guard. I'm too used to giving orders and expecting them to be obeyed, not following them."

"It looks like you'll have to work at it, then, doesn't it?" Dom asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her.

Kel frowned. "I'm sorry, Dom. I didn't mean to yell."

"At least you're getting it out of your system now," he replied with a shrug.

"It's inexcusable," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not a child anymore, and I shouldn't be whining about orders." She took a large inhale. "Well, on the bright side, Neal's coming with me. That should make life fairly interesting." She shrugged. "And I do like Roald and Shinko."

Dom laughed and slung an arm around Kel's shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. "There's the Kel I know." He kept his arm around her, liking the feel of it. He hoped Kel felt the same. At least she wasn't pushing him away. "Have you read Lord Raoul's letter, yet?"

She shook her head. "No. I was too upset after reading Lord Wyldon's that I couldn't concentrate. Why?"

"You'll get a surprise. Hopefully a good one."

Kel looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you know that I don't?"

"Can't tell you," he replied, grinning.

Kel rolled her eyes. "Sure, Dom."

O.o

Kel tried to calm her heart and make her breaths even. Dom still had his arm around her, and it was making her giddy. Well, as giddy as she ever got, anyway. "Is this you telling me to go read Lord Raoul's note?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Well, it's one thing you could do. He misses you."

Kel sighed. "I miss him, too. It's been so long."

"Well, then there will be more surprises in his letter than I thought."

"How do you know what it says? And that it will be a surprise, for that matter," Kel said, smiling up at him. It was nice to have to look up at someone. Usually, she was taller than the men she was around.

"I know things," Dom murmured.

"Oh, do you?"

"I do."

"Like what?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Well, I know that you and Meathead still get along even after years of being around each other, for some strange and unexplained reason. And I know that you like challenges. And you don't usually say no to fights."

"Obvious, Dom. Name something that isn't obvious."

"Not obvious?" He looked up and prayed he wasn't about to say the wrong thing. "I know I've missed you, and I know you've missed me." He looked down to see her reaction.

"Well, of course I've missed you," she replied, voice soft. "It's natural to miss your friends when you're away from them.

"Not quite what I meant, Kel," Dom said, arching a brow. He stepped away from her slightly, and his hand went up to her face. He touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

Kel blinked once at him, wondering if this was a dream. It had to be. That was the only explanation for this madness. "Dom, we're on the wall," she reminded him, and moved away, looking into the town square. "People can see us."

She heard his exhalation and tried to control the butterflies in her stomach. "I hate to give you something else to think about at a time like this," he began, and then reached over and turned her to face him.

"But I can't help it." He stepped closer to her and bent his head to touch his lips to hers.

* * *

a/n. Please review and tell me what you think and any way I can improve. Sincerely, LoveIsBooks


	4. Chapter Four

a/n. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Surprisingly, only one person knows who I am. Well, two, I guess, but one guessed. :D Kudos and cyber cookies. Anyway, if you want a review reply, let me know and I'll be happy to oblige! :D

* * *

Chapter Four

Kel's eyes drifted closed as the kiss continued and Dom moved even closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Somehow without her brain, her arms moved to link around his neck.

A throat cleared and thy jumped apart. A woman was standing near them on the wall, grinning wildly at the sight. "Well, Lady Kel," she said. "Sergeant Dom. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Mistress Fanche," Dom replied, smiling.

Kel stuttered something that sounded like 'fine,' and watch Fanche move off along the wall. She turned back to Dom and hit him on the shoulder. "I told you people could see us," she told him.

Dom shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I didn't care. And you didn't seem to until Fanche showed up," he pointed out.

Kel used all of her Yamani training to keep the blush from her face. "I've got things to do," she muttered, and started to walk past him to get the stairs off the wall.

O.o

Dom watched her go. What else could he do? He smiled to himself. She'd enjoyed it until Fanche had come along, so that was something. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the stairs, whistling as he went.

"Hey, Dom, what's got you so upbeat?" Wolset called.

"Nothing really, Wolset. Just happy about my winnings."

"Winnings?"

"Yeah. The money I'll be taking from you when I beat you in a duel."

Wolset grinned. "All right, then. Let's get going."

O.o

Kel sat down heavily on the stairs leading up to her room in headquarters. That was as far as she'd gotten before she couldn't move anymore and her legs gave out. She put her head between her knees and tried to breathe normally.

"Lady? Lady, are you all right?" Tobe's voice asked, and a second later, Kel heard his footsteps thudding up the stairs. He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, Tobe," she tried to reassure him.

"Do you need me to get Sir Neal?"

"No!" Kel exclaimed suddenly, lifting her head. Tobe looked startled, and Kel dropped her head again. "I'm really fine, Tobe. I promise. I just needed to sit down for a minute."

Tobe sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her even though he didn't know what was wrong. "It's okay, Lady," he murmured soothingly. "Whatever happened, it'll all be okay."

Kel closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. His words brought back Lord Wyldon's orders._ 'You will be out of the north in two weeks, or else you'll be forcibly removed,'_ were his exact words. Forcibly removed? Why?

She shook her head and sighed before standing up. "Thank you, Tobe. Will you go check on the horses for me?"

"Of course, Lady," Tobe said. He left the hallway after smiling one last time at Kel.

She went up to her office and sat down at her desk. She didn't even look at the letter from Lord Wyldon. When Neal got around to reading it, he'd be up here complaining, so she'd wait.

She picked up the letter from Lady Alanna and opened it. It was just a brief missive making sure everything at New Hope was all right and that Kel was fine, too. Kel replied, saying that everything was fine and that she was going to Corus soon. She left out the part about Wyldon's orders.

The next letter she looked at was from Lord Raoul. She usually saved his letters for last, knowing that his letters made her smile.

This time was no different. He wrote about the pranks the Own had been playing recently, and briefly talked about Buri, his wife. About halfway through the letter, Kel saw Dom's name.

_I heard about your appointment in Corus, by the way. I had words with Wyldon over it, to tell you the truth, but he said he had a good reason that he wouldn't tell me. So I'm sending Dom and his boys with you. They'll stay with you the whole time you're guarding the prince and princess. Have a good time until I get there, but not too good a time, okay? Yes, I'm coming to Corus, not long after you, actually. Thayet spoke to Buri, and Buri spoke to me, so we're headed to Corus at the end of this month. It'll be nice to see you again. It's been too long._

The letter went on to talk about something Buri had told him, but Kel was still focused on Raoul's words about Dom. He'd be accompanying her to Corus, and then he was staying there as long as she was.

Part of her was gloriously happy, but another part shrank back and didn't know what to do. She was glad she'd have his company. Dom was one of the few people she actually liked to travel and spend time with.

But now she didn't know what to do. He'd kissed her, it was true. And what a kiss it was, but what if he hadn't been serious? She didn't know what to think, and Lord Raoul's news just made it worse. In a way.

Mostly she was happy about it, though, if she spoke honestly with herself, something she always tried to do.

"Kel!" Neal's voice was shouting up the stairs. She heard his heavy footfalls coming closer and braced herself. He'd probably just read Wyldon's message. "Kel, where are you?" he yelled.

"Where do you think, Meathead," Kel replied as he stuck his head into her room.

He stormed in and slammed the door shut behind himself, letting it hit the frame with a loud bang. "Out of the area?!" he yelled. His face was turning purple already. Not a good sign. "We have to be out of the area?! What is he thinking, Kel? You were the best thing to ever happen to this place! And now he's making us leave?!"

"Sit down, Neal," Kel told him. "You'll wear a hole in the floor with your pacing."

"Well, I don't especially care about that," Neal replied, but he dropped into a chair. "Aren't you upset?"

"I took my anger out on Dom earlier," Kel replied calmly. "And Lord Wyldon will probably have a good reason for doing it."

"Good reason or not, I'd like to go tie him up in knots for this. Not only are we supposed to leave the area, we're going to be guards? You're a commander and I'm a Healer. Two people less likely to be thought of as guards you'll never find."

Kel smiled slightly. She should have known Neal would agree with her and be on her side. He usually always was. "True enough," she told him. "But we have our orders, and now we have to follow them."

Neal sat back in his chair and grumbled under his breath. "I still don't believe this."

"Dom and his squad are on orders to come to Corus with us and stay as long as we're there," Kel told him. "Well, for as long as we're guarding Roald and Shinko."

"Lord Raoul sure does like you," Neal said, smiling grudgingly. "Sending one of his best squads to play guard duty for an indefinite period of time."

Kel laughed. "I guess so. Poor Dom and the others."

"They'll find a way to make the best of it, and probably draw us into the fun," Neal replied. Then he sobered and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still hate him for this."

"Lord Wyldon?"

"Yes, the Stump! I can't believe he would just take us out of the area completely."

"I know, Neal. But there's nothing we can do about it now. Best just to get everything in order here and pack our things. I don't think we're coming back."

* * *

a/n. Please review and tell me what you think! Sincerely, LoveIsBooks


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kel was going down to supper when Merric of Hollyrose caught up with her. "Kel, is it true?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are you and Neal really leaving?"

"Yes, it's true. It's almost amazing that we've been stationed here so long. You, too, Merric."

"I'm not leaving, though," he told her. "Do you know who's commanding when you go?"

Kel shook her head. They walked through the square to the mess hall. "I don't have a single idea. I think you'll still be in charge of the soldiers, but the rest of the town runs well enough without me."

Merric grimaced. "That's probably true, but we all feel so much better when you're here."

Kel sighed. "I do, too, but you know Lord Wyldon. There's no changing his mind when he makes it up. Anyway, at some point the government will find places for the refugees."

Merric snorted and rolled his eyes. "And how many of them do you seriously think are going to want to leave?" he asked. "Realistically, Kel. How many?"

It was Kel's turn to grimace. "Good point." Then she shook her head as she grabbed a tray and loaded it with food. "I wish it wouldn't end this way," she murmured.

Merric nodded. "You've done good things here, Kel," he told her. "And you'll keep doing good things wherever you go."

Kel suddenly smiled deviously. "Not getting sentimental, are we, Merric?"

He turned almost the same color as his hair and cleared his throat as they sat down next to each other. "No, I'm only stating facts."

They ate for a few moments in silence, and then Kel's attention went to the doors of the mess. Dom and a couple of his men were walking through the doors, grins on their faces. One of them was counting coins into another's hand.

Kel smiled. The men of the Own were known for betting on anything that could be bet on, and pranking anything and everything that could be pranked.

Suddenly, Dom caught her gaze, and smiled slyly. Kel felt herself blushing and then quickly looked away and put up her Yamani Mask. When he sat down on her other side, tray in hand, Kel turned to him in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. "What was the bet about?" she asked him.

"Whether I'd beat Wolset in a duel or not," he replied, settling himself.

"And did you?"

He looked over at her, grinning. "What do you think?"

"How much money did you win?"

"Four gold nobles. We got the whole squad in."

"And that many people bet against you?"

Dom laughed. "It was all Wolset. He had a big head today. For some reason he thought I looked distracted." He chuckled when Kel looked away, back at her food. "I was, but I didn't let it bother me."

"What distracted you?" Neal asked as he sat down. He'd come in at the wrong time in the conversation, and had, of course, asked the wrong question.

Kel glanced at Dom, hoping he wouldn't say anything with everyone around. He looked back at her, raising an eyebrow before turning to face Neal. "Nothing really. Just thinking about the trip down to Corus, and guard duty."

Neal shook his head. "Guard duty," he repeated. "A Healer and a commander, reduced to guarding the prince and princess."

Kel muttered under her breath, "You just said that to distract him."

Dom smiled. "You know what I was distracted about. He doesn't need to."

"Now you're distracting me."

He laughed. "That would be the other thing I was trying to do. Did you read Raoul's letter?"

Kel nodded, still not looking at him. "He knew before I did."

"He knows everything before you do," Dom said, shaking his head. "It's what he does. And plus, Wyldon wanted to make sure that Raoul heard from him and not through the grapevine."

When Kel didn't say anything else, Dom glanced up at Neal, still talking about his and Kel's new orders, and then looked back at her. "And the other thing he wrote you?"

"How do you know what he wrote?"

The smile on Dom's lips was completely flirtatious as he said, "I told you. I know things. What did you think about the other thing he wrote you?"

"That he was coming to Corus not long after me? I'm glad. It's been too long since I've seen him, now that he's commanding at Steadfast and I'm here all the time. I think it's been something like four months since we last saw each other." Kel knew she was playing dumb, but she wasn't about to give an answer here, even if everyone else around them was involved with other conversations.

She finished her food and excused herself to everyone, leaving her tray up with those on kitchen duty that night before walking out of the mess. Dom watched her go, a resigned look on his face.

"What's got you?" Neal asked, seeing his cousin's face. "And where'd Kel…oh. Dom, really?"

"You're not as oblivious as people think you are," Dom muttered.

Instead of smiling, Neal kept frowning. "Dom, think about this."

"Neal, close your mouth right now before I close it for you," Dom growled.

Green eyes met blue in a steady gaze, and neither spoke. Everyone sitting near them took notice when the two cousins kept staring at each other, neither seeming to back down. Bets starting flying on whether they were going to fight right now, or if they'd fight later, along with bets on the outcome of a fight if it did happen and what the fight was about since no one had heard, but the two men didn't notice.

"Outside, now," Neal said, shoving up from his place at the table. Cheers starting going up, but Dom didn't move.

"I'm not going to fight, Neal," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. Even if I did have something to fight about, it wouldn't be you I'd fight. There are plenty of others in line before you, believe me." He stood up and stalked out of the room, taking his tray up before he left.

Some cheers sounded and coins were counted into palms, but others went after Neal as he followed Dom. "Wait just a second!" Neal shouted.

"I don't answer to you," Dom said calmly. "And why is it any of your business what I do?"

Neal looked around and finally noticed all the people around them. He stepped up close to Dom and lowered his voice. "You're the biggest flirt in the Own."

Dom grimaced. "That's not what's going on here, believe me."

"You hurt her, you'll answer to me," Neal said harshly.

"Like I said before, I don't answer to you, it's none of your business what I do or who I hurt, and even if I did, you wouldn't be the first in line to tear me limb from limb, so get over it, Meathead."

"What's going on here?" Kel asked. Her voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Both men turned to look at her, and they both flushed a little.

"Nothing," Neal muttered.

"Meathead's being a meathead," Dom said dismissively. "We can handle it."

Kel raised an eyebrow. She walked up to Wolset, who usually handled the bets. "What are the odds on a fight between them?" she asked conversationally.

Wolset ducked his head and didn't answer for a second, but Kel could see his smile. "The odds aren't on whether there's going to be one, mostly. That's two to one. It's more when and who'll win."

"And what it's about," another Own member said.

"What are the choices?"

"We're not really sure. There's almost no money on that one. No one even knew anything was wrong until they started glaring at each other."

Kel looked at her friends and raised her eyebrows. "My office," she told them. "Now."

Neal and Dom looked at each other sulkily and did as they were bid, though they didn't look happy about it.

"A gold noble on Dom to win the fight," Kel muttered to Wolset, who grinned widely.

"There's the spirit, Lady Kel!" he said, laughing.

She started up the steps to her office, sighing loudly. The men were already in there, sitting in chairs as far away from each other as possible. "Really?" she asked, and sat on the edge of her desk. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kel," Neal said, glancing up at her.

"It's obviously not nothing if they've started betting on when you're going to fight and who's going to win." She turned and eyed Dom. "Well, out with it."

"Dom?! Kel, I would have thought you'd have better sense than that!" Neal said suddenly.

Kel's head dropped for a second, and then she glanced up at Dom. "Nothing's happened between us," she said, her eyes on Dom's.

Dom sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. His expression was flat as he said, "See, Meathead? You're taking everything out of proportion."

Neal lifted a brow. "Out of proportion?" he repeated. "I know what I saw. Obviously, there's something going on here, and I want to know what it is."

"And because you're five years older than me I have to tell you everything? And anyway, I told you the truth. There's nothing going on," Kel insisted.

"And anyway, what's so wrong with it if there were something between us?" Dom asked. Kel looked at him, surprised he'd asked that question.

"I told you what was wrong with it downstairs."

"That's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, Neal," Dom said.

"I don't do it anymore!" Neal exclaimed.

Kel sat back on her desk, waiting for one of them to notice her again. She didn't say anything, though, preferring to listen to as much as they would say before they remembered her presence.

"Only because Yuki would slice you to bits with her fan," Dom retorted.

Neal tried to think of a good reply, but then nodded. "That's true. But still, the point is that I don't do it anymore!"

"Now you're repeating yourself," Dom said, beginning to smile.

Kel rolled her eyes, thinking that this wasn't helping the situation at all. "Okay, enough, both of you," she said when Neal opened his mouth.

"But Kel!" Neal exclaimed. "He-" He was cut off by Kel placing her palm over his mouth.

"Enough," she repeated, glaring at him.

She looked down at Neal, who was glaring at his cousin, bringing new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill.' "Are you going to keep your mouth shut now?" she asked.

Neal nodded, still glaring at Dom.

Kel took her hand away from his mouth. "Okay, now that's settled, Neal go back to the infirmary. Dom, go do something on the opposite side of New Hope of the infirmary. I've got things to settle here before we leave in two weeks."

O.o

"Lady! Lady, there's a group of men on horses coming this way!" Tobe called out the next morning.

Kel was doing her pattern dances with her glaive when Tobe called out to her. "Friendly or not?" she called back.

"Friendly," he replied.

Kel went up on the wall, taking her glaive with her. She looked out to try and see who it was. At her first glimpse of the flag the standard bearer was carrying, she paled visibly. "Tobe, bring Neal here, now. I don't care what he's doing."

"Yes, Lady," Tobe replied, running down the wall.

Neal was beside her in a matter of seconds. "What is it?" he asked.

"The Stump's here," Kel said, motioning to the riders nearing the gates.

* * *

a/n. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great! I hope you liked this chapter, so if you did, please review and tell me! If you didn't, please review anyway and tell me why you didn't like it. Sincerely, LoveIsBooks


End file.
